the song
by gengargirl92
Summary: the luffy pirates find an island of cat peole (fun fun)one of them catches usopp's eye. and he can't get rid of this song whats with him (usoppx an new character) it's my first one so please tell me if it's good or not


hello this is my story it's my first one so i hope you like it   
  
The luffy pirates where sailing out to sea. luffy and nami where talking to each other. Sanji was cooking. Chopper was makeing some runmble balls. Zorro was traianing, and usopp was in the crows nest looking for the nearest island. suddenly usopp could here music. it was an enchanting song that made him feel . . well happy. "hey do you hear that" he yelled out to the others. "hear what" luffy asked "the music can't you hear it!" "what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"never mind" he siad to himself.   
  
a few hours later they came to an island knowen as Neko Island. the people at neko island wernt like normal people they had some cat like features such cat ears and a tail. they all welcomed luffy and his crew as if they were important guest."WOW this place is GREAT! . . hmm iwonder if they have any meat" luffy said with a huge simle on his face. "hey look a bar and grill why don't we check it out" nami said.they went in it wasent very different from the other places they have been to. they all got a seat at a preaty decent table. then a young girl about the age of 16 came up and said "hello my name is Emily is it ok if is sit here with you??" Emily was more of a tabby neko girl she had long black hair that went to het waist a baggy T-shirt that said "AC DC" and some normal flare jeans with holes at the kness. When Usopp saw her he suddenly remebered that song he heared earlyer. "sure why not the more the merryer" Sanji said takeing her hand and softly kissing it. Emily blushed and quickly took her hand away.  
  
"Sooo you must be the famous straw hat pirate crew I'v heard so much about" she said."yah how did you know?" Luffy said. Emily pulled out a wanted sign with luffy on it "oh lucky guess" she said "but don't worry we wont arest you we are a very peaceful village". they all stared to chat and eat for about a good 2 hours. Emily could not stop looking at usopp it was as if she fell in love with him.usopp felt the same way. suddenly emily said "sooo are you guys going to the big festival? theirs danceing, rides, games, music, food, everything!!! you must come." "why not" luffy said "when is it"   
  
"it's tonight oh and you must have a date or it won't be as magical"  
  
Sanji quickly went up to her and said "may i go with you?" Emily pushed him away and said "sorry i was thinking of going with someone else" Emily then walked out the door and then quickly came in again"hey do need a place to stay"  
  
"well duh" zorro said  
  
"ok well follow me then"  
  
they followed her to a beutiful house with two hot springs by it.  
  
Ok we have preaty big house but we haven't gotten all of the rooms finished so we will all have to share a room. they went into the house and went up to the room it was HUGE!!! She then introdeced them to her family. "this is my mom and may dad and my step dad. my three ssters Anna Shannon and Tara and my two brothers Matt and Scott" "i'll go get some extra beds" said matt. Nami walked up to Emily and said "hey is their a place where i can take a bath". Emily pinted to one of the hot springs "over thier".Emily also went to the hot springs but she went into a sperate one.. She could here luffy get in the hotsprings with Nami they were playing around and stuff. She giggled softly so they couldn't her her. She coulden't stop thinking about usopp (wow) she thougt (hes aculty kinda cute it think i love him). Usopp was bck in the house talking with Matt and Scott "hey where did Emily go off to" he said "i don't know shes always going off some where" said scott "yeah and she won't stop talking about pireates i mean her favorite book is treasher island" Matt said laghing "hey i'm gonna go see ya"usopp said (wow we so much in common . . . i must see her) he went out side looking for her then he tripped and stareted rolling down a hill. he rolled all they down to the hot prings where he noticed Emily's clothes. (well i found her) he walked past the blinds and saw emily . . naked. he blushed heavilly " hey Em . . ." he said but she quickly interupted him "what are you doing here!"   
  
" i was looking for you"  
  
shy blushed "oh well you found me"  
  
usopp went into the hot spring and grabed Emiy's shoulders and said "i can't stop thinking about you" He lightly kissed her. she kissed him back he sliped in his toung and held her colser. he stoped kissing her and said "well we should get back to the house"  
  
"yeah we should hey . . . um see ya at the festival" Emily said. they both got out Emily got her clothes on and then she told nami to start geting ready for the festival!  
  
At the festival their was many lights and sounds. Zorro was Em's sister Tara were together on the feris wheel. luffy and Nami were dancing. and Emily was well she was trying to get away from sanji.finnaly she met up with usopp. "i was looking all over for you come on lets go dancing the music may be crapy but hey at least we get to dance with each other"  
  
Thay went to the dance floor and started to dance. the Dj said "OK lets take it back to the 90's to a little thing called the forbidden dance!"  
  
"oh god i remeber that" emily said . . "wow your right this is the crappist dance i have ever been to" usopp said. they saw luffy and Nami doing the dance and they both burst out laghing. "oh well we nothing better to do" usopp said holding his sides "yah that true come on lets try to dance anyway" emily said  
  
they both danced the way everyone else did. it was kinda embarassing for them. Sanji was very dissapointed when he saw them dancing togeter chopper diddn't really care he was too busy playing some of the games their. Emily took usopp to the octopus (a fun ride) "come on it will be fun" she said. when they got on it was usopps fisrt time on it he was so scared he grabed on to emily. when they got off emily was laghing her head off. they were haveing so much fun they almost forgot they were dateing. finally usopp said "hey is their a place we could be alone?" Emily Quickly said "follow me quickly!" They went back to the house "no one will be here for at least 3 more hours" she said. when they got it the room they amedeately (can not spell that word at all) started kissing. usopp took of his hat and emily ran her fingers throue his hair. he ran his hands down her back and stared kissing her neck. her tail wraped around him and she licked his cheek. suddenly some one knoced ton the door. "oh shit . . . JUST A MINUET!!" emily yelled.she opend the door it was Sanji! "are you ok Emily you left the festival" he said. "yah i'm ok i'm just changing my clothes" she said "sooooooooooo bye!" she said acidently slamming the door on him "SORRY ABOUT THAT!" she turend to usopp and said "so where were we". usopp took Emily's hand and they both fell on the couch and were kissing again. his hands slid down her back down to her ass and her hands were still fingering his black curly hair. "usopp we just met why are we doing this?" she asked "i don't know" he replied, nest thing Emily knowes she is pined down to the floor while usopp was gently kissing her neck.  
  
she undid is overalls and put her hands on his chest her hands sliped up to his sholders. Usopp got up and said to Emily "mabey we sholud get back to the festival before sanji gets back.they got straitend up and wen't back to the festival. she lightly kissed his nose. "come one i know a few more rides you haven't been on before" she said "i kinda liked it when you grabed on to me on the octopus so lets see what you will do on the skymaster!" usopps face went red "yah youll never know what i'll do" he picked her up and they went to ride more rides.   
  
The nest morning Luffy and his crew went off to sea once more but before the left Emily gave usopp a music box. "listen to it whenever you need to remeber me" she said "oh and before you leave can i have just one more kiss?"  
  
"well ok" usopp diped emiy and gave her a deep pasionite kiss it lasted for a good 5 minets. they finally set sail and Emily sang a song it was the song as before and it was also the same song on the music box. and now when ever usopp listens to the music box he can almost her her singing. he will never forget her.  
  
the end  
  
(p.s. if you want to send fan art for this story you are very welcome to ) 


End file.
